elminage_gothicfandomcom-20200214-history
Ibag Tower
The sixteenth and final dungeon in the game; this tower can only be accessed by obtaining 15 tablets found randomly on the final floor of the previous dungeons. The Ibag Tower is the final dungeon and the ultimate challenge in the game, and it will be no easy task: with 20 floors in total, the restriction of the Diomente spell, powerful monsters with absurdly high attack power and low Armor Class, all sorts of traps and obstacles and an insanely powerful boss in the final floor. Maps Ibag Tower 1F.jpg|1F Ibag Tower 2F.jpg|2F Ibag Tower 3F.jpg|3F Ibag Tower 4F.jpg|4F Ibag Tower 5F.jpg|5F Ibag Tower 6F.jpg|6F Ibag Tower 7F.jpg|7F Ibag Tower 8F.jpg|8F Ibag Tower 9F.jpg|9F Ibag Tower 10F.jpg|10F Ibag Tower 11F.jpg|11F Ibag Tower 12F.jpg|12F Ibag Tower 13F.jpg|13F Ibag Tower 14F.jpg|14F Ibag Tower 15F.jpg|15F Ibag Tower 16F.jpg|16F|link=16F Ibag Tower 17F.jpg|17F|link=17F Ibag Tower 18F.jpg|18F Ibag Tower 19F.jpg|19F Ibag Tower 20F.jpg|20F Enemies Aggresive Mimic.png|Aggresive Mimic Sentinel.png|Sentinel Green.png|Green Phoenix.png|Phoenix Red Wisp.png|Red Wisp Blue Wisp.png|Blue Wisp Doppelganger.png|Doppelganger Emerald Colony.png|Emerald Colony Black Sun.png|Black Sun Death Scythe.png|Death Scythe Arch Demon.png|Arch Demon Demon Lord.png|Demon Lord Belial.png|Belial Ghast.png|Ghast Green Dragon.png|Green Dragon Blue Dragon.png|Blue Dragon Gold Dragon.png|Gold Dragon Drath Gloria.png|Drath Gloria Emerald Dragon.png|Emerald Dragon Black Dragon.png|Black Dragon Imperial Guard.png|Imperial Guard Imperial Swordsman.png|Imperial Swordsman GR06 463.png|Weapon Master Galeskegul.png|Galeskegul Skillving.png|Skillving Salome.png|Salome Vampanic Tutor.png|Vampanic Tutor Master Herbalist.png|Master Herbalist Tomoku.png|Tomoku Archer Polette.png|Archer Polette Stargazer.png|Stargazer Hecatoncheires.png|Hecatoncheires Wargod.png|Wargod Nago.png|Nago Kongoushin.png|Kongoushin Terror.png|Terror Angel.png|Angel Archangel.png|Archangel Event Eternal Puppy.png|Eternal Puppy Worker Wing.png|Worker Wing Shadow Wing.png|Shadow Wing Floor Master(s) Great Wall.png|Great Wall (8F) Red Wisp.png|Red Wisp (11-15F) Blue Wisp.png|Blue Wisp (11-15F) Incarnation.jpg|Incarnation (20F) Bosses Apostate.png|Apostate (1F) Nemea.png|Nemea (1F) Thunderbird.png|Thunderbird (1F) Ramu Ramu.png|Ramu Ramu (1F) Legion.png|Legion (17F) Ancient Dragon.png|Ancient Dragon (20F) Divine Dragon.png|Divine Dragon (20F) Nordetanit.png|Nordetanit (20F) Events 61. Trials of the Tower At the first floor of the tower, find and talk to the Apostate, who will challenge the party to see if they are worthy of access. Note: after defeating the Apostate, you must also defeat several monsters summoned by him. The monsters are: Nemea, Thunderbird and Ramu Ramu, all of them very powerful. 62. Revelations Find the tablets from all 15 previous dungeons (found randomly on the last level of each area), then go to the Igdra Village Church. A mysterious cloaked man will provide you with the map to the Ibag Tower and vanish. You must also defeat Nordetanit, a dark god that resides in the last floor (20F) to complete the quest. 63. Dragon of the Tower The party must find and defeat every Worker Wing in 8F and then defeat their leader, the Shadow Wing, to finish the quest. 64. Weaved Song of Legends After defeating Cyclanos, head to the tavern and listen to a bard, he will give the party an item and asks to place said item in the tower. Once you reach 14F, head to coordinates (x9,y9) and place the item as the bard asked you to do. Finally report back to him. Reward: Universe Fragment. 65. Chained Legends Once you reach 17F, head to (x16,y16), a robed figure will command the party to defeat the sealed monsters found on several floors of the tower. Then head back to 17F, talk to the robed figure to fight against the chained giant Legion. Further notes The tower will be very difficult to navigate because of the restriction of the Diomente spell, however, an elevator can be found at floors 1F, 5F and 10F, which grants instant access to 15F. In order to access and fight Nordetanit, you must find the 16th and final tablet scattered randomly at floor 20F. The 20F contains a powerful floor master named Incarnation, and it´s undoubtly the most powerful and difficult floor master, because of his absurdly high Armor Class and huge amount of Hit Points. Gallery Hellish Skillving.jpg|Beware him! Fuckthis zpsotd9sgd4.jpg|One of the hardest battles... 3BefPjF.jpg 291960 screenshots 2014-12-13 00001.jpg|Contracted monsters are useless now 291960_screenshots_2014-11-27_00003.jpg 2014-09-08_00037_1-9-9-2014.jpg|A demon party 291960_screenshots_2014-11-29_00001.jpg|A floor master! Tower.jpg|The end of the journey Nordetanit.jpg vtsqgyC.png YPo6VL5.png|Just one more tablet to find 291960_screenshots_2014-12-03_00005.jpg|Thats too bad 291960_screenshots_2014-12-03_00004.jpg|The tower has been conquered at last! Incarnation_battle.jpg|An epic encounter! Music Category:Location